


They Belong

by pass76



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +1 more, 5+1 Things, And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hate Speech, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: The five times that the pack defends Stiles and Derek’s relationship and the one time Stiles defends their relationship. Plus one.





	They Belong

_**ONE - Scott** _

__

Scott was tired of people talking about how Stiles and Derek didn’t fit. Stiles was a little jumpy and never still and Derek was always grumpy, but at the same time Derek helped Stiles control his nightmares and the ache that he had after the Nogitsune. Stiles helps Derek laugh and Derek isn’t afraid of fire anymore and he can sleep through the night without dreaming of Kate.

With Stiles, Scott was always worried about him, with not only the whole supernatural thing in general, but after the Nogitsune thing Stiles was a wreck. He couldn’t sleep, and if he did it was a max of three hours a night, he always had this nervous tic, and he still isn’t over the fact that Allison died at his hand.

Derek, well Derek was complicated. The whole thing with Kate, and the fact that she can never leave him alone, and the fire, and the fact that he lost every one that he loves. Stuff like that can tend to get to a person. Scott understands the pain of lost love, but he could never understand the way that Derek lost his family, how he was alone, only one sister and she was all the way in South America. Sure she came to visit but Scott thinks that Derek would like to see her a lot more often.

What Scott is trying to say is that when Stiles is around Derek the constant shake in his hands, the way that his fingers can’t stop tapping, it’s not there. His hands are still and he doesn’t say sorry to Scott or Isaac about killing Allison, and he doesn’t have this look of sadness on his face. Derek, Derek smiles, isn’t afraid to turn on the stove, and sense Stiles moved in there is a picture of all of his family on the mantle in his apartment.

So when Scott is at the store Thursday evening, standing in line, minding his business, just buying groceries for him, Kira, and the kids when he hears it. It’s Mrs. Johnson, the woman who lived across the street from Stiles when he was a little boy, and she’s talking to Ms. Remy and all Scott hears is, “That nice boy Stiles shouldn’t be messing with that Hale boy.” And Mrs. Johnson is about to get it.

“I know, he needs a good girl that will show him the right way,” says Ms. Remy, and Scott almost chocked at that because he thinks that is the funniest thing that has ever came out of her mouth.

“That Hale boy is just too haunted, Stiles can do so much better than him,” and Scott is now biting his tongue and trying not to say anything. Stiles can’t do better than Derek, I mean Derek is so sweet to him, and Derek knows how to make Stiles happy and stop shaking. And Stiles helps Derek smile, and Scott has never seen Derek smile before Stiles, and that’s saying a lot because there is a lot of time before Stiles.

“Hey, how are you, do you have a loyalty card?” The cashier asks, pulling him out of his thoughts. He hands the card to the cashier, still listening in to the conversation going on behind him.

“I know right. Stiles has a degree from Berkley in computer programing, he could have anyone in this town, or be anywhere for a matter of fact. But he chose that boy. The troubled one, with too many issues.” Mrs. Johnson was now talking with her hands, and she only does that when talking to Sheriff Stilinski about his flower bed, and she hates his flower beds.

“Well you can’t blame either of them, coming from the homes that they did,” Ms. Remy replied and like hello, did they not see him standing right there?

“Well a home without a woman is a –,” and that is it.

Scott turns quickly on his feet and she stops suddenly. “A what? What is it exactly, huh? Because frankly I think that Stiles turned out perfectly. He’s smart, Berkley remember, funny, and the sweetest person you will ever meet, despite all the shit he went through. And as far as Derek is concerned, he’s the best thing that could have happened to Stiles, and Stiles to him. Stiles doesn’t have anxiety anymore, not like he used to and Derek actually put up pictures of his family now because it doesn’t hurt him to anymore.

“So you know what, all this bullshit, and yes I said bullshit, is ridiculous. You don’t know either of them the way that I do. I will never stand for anyone to make fun of them, or their relationship, like you just did. So just shut up, buy your groceries, and go home to your ‘perfect’ little lives.”

Scott turns back around, pays for his groceries, and then gets in the car and goes home. When he’s putting up the groceries he looks at a picture of the pack on the fridge and he sees the way that Stiles is smiling at Derek, like he hung the moon, and Scott doesn’t feel bad at all for standing up for them, not at all.

 

 

 

_**TWO – Malia** _

__

It was a Friday night and the pack was out for pack night, Derek and Stiles way too lazy to cook, eating at Grans Dinner. Stiles was eating none other than a large order of curly fries and a large milkshake and Derek was sitting there staring at him fondly. His eyes were huge, watching Stiles lips and his hand was resting on his thigh, Malia could tell because of the chemo signals she was reading off Stiles.

Malia got really good at that, she could start to tell what emotions smelled like, it was one of the things that Stiles taught her. There was a lot of things that he taught her and for that Malia loved Stiles. She did date him for a bit, but didn’t love him the way that Derek did. But that’s okay because Stiles didn’t love her the way that he loved Derek.

“Hey Malia,” Isaac calls from the other table, “will you take this to the register and pay for the meal?” He gives Malia a slight smile and she can feel her insides heat and bring a light blush to her face. And she’s sure that he can read her chemo signals because his head lowers and he looks down before looking back up through his lashes.

“Yeah, I got it,” she stands and grabs the receipt and the pack card and heads to the register.

As she’s standing at the register she starts to get a smell, like a sour lemon, or an old orange. It causes her nose to scrunch and her to turn around to see the lady looking at Stiles and Derek with a look of what was disgust. “Excuse me but why do you smell like that?”

And anyone who has ever know Malia Tate-Hale they could probably tell you that she was never discreet, she was actually quite blunt. Very blunt. But Malia thinks that she had every right to be. This lady was giving her best friend (also ex) and alphas right hand man with the most disgusted look that she has ever seen.

“Do you see them?” She answers back, ignoring Malia’s question.

"Who?” Malia asked all though she knew exactly who she was looking at. She was just giving the woman one more chance before deciding to drain her of blood or rip her throat out.

“Those two over there,” she nods her head in the general direction of her table but Malia knows exactly who she is talking about.

Malia doesn’t even amuse her by looking. “You mean the beautiful couple that is openly sowing their love like they should because it is the most honest love I have ever seen?” Malia tilts her head to the side and she hears Isaac snicker and now she knows the table is listening.

“You think that is real love?” And this woman was really starting to get onto her nerves.

Malia’s foot started to tap the ground and her nails dug into the palm of her hand. “It’s okay,” she hears Derek and Stiles whisper at the same time. The thing is though is that it is not okay, no one needs to be looking at them like they aren’t worth it, like they don’t deserve love. After all Malia thinks they deserve it more than anyone. So no it wasn’t okay.

“You know you’re an awfully mean lady. I don’t know why they let you in here. Stiles and Derek are the most in love human beings that I have ever seen. So who are you, the wife that cheats, to tell them that they aren’t good enough for love? Huh?” And the lady looks dumbfounded. Good.

“So you can take you and your cheating butt home to a husband and kids you don’t even love.” Malia turns around to pay the check and hears the lady shuffle out the door. Malia hands the check and card to Gran and gives her a light smile.

Gran might or might not have given her a high five, and Stiles may or may not be smiling as he kisses Derek.

 

 

 

_**THREE- Lydia** _

__

Lydia was tired, so tired. She was in the middle of writing her thesis paper for MIT, Jordan was up for sheriff, her and Stiles had also just finalized the software for Apple, and the rest of the pack were trying to get ready for graduation. Lydia was hungry, so hungry.

“Hello?” Stiles answers his phone.

“Hi,” Lydia says, twisting her pencil between her fingers.

“You need me?” Stiles asks, putting whatever he was doing down.

“Yeah, I do. I’m in the middle of writing my thesis and I, I am so hungry.” Lydia hears Stiles ruffle sheets and mumbles to someone. “You’re with Derek aren’t you?” She asks

“Yeah but I don’t mind, some fast food actually sounds amazing right now! Do you mind if Derek comes?” Oh God, fast food was Stiles after sex comfort.

Damnit, Lydia was too hungry to say no just because Stiles and Derek just had sex. “Want me to come get you guys or do you want to meet me there?”

“Well is Jordan coming?” Stiles asks, more shuffling from the other side.

“No, he is working a double with your dad. Something about protocol about the whole passing down of Sheriff.” Lydia was bending over her big belly, trying to reach her shoes to lace them up. She settles on a pair of slip on boots and grabs her keys.

“We’ll just come pick you up, if that’s okay,” Derek says into the phone. “Sorry, Stiles is getting dressed.”

“Yeah you can come get me,” she says rubbing her round belly.

“We’ll be over in a few minutes. Want to bring your thesis?” Derek asks.

“No, I will not. I am trying to get as far away from those papers as I possibly can.”

“Okay we’ll be there soon.” Derek hangs up the phone and Lydia waits by the door.

When Derek and Stiles show up they’re driving Stiles Jeep and Lydia is so thankful. Stiles gets out and helps Lydia in and the drive to Grans Diner and Lydia is already picturing the stack of pancakes, curly fries, and chocolate milkshake that she is going to get, maybe some bacon too.

Stiles pull into a parking spot, helping Lydia out and going inside to get a booth next to the window so that they could see the sky. It made them all a little bit easier, Stiles itch under his skin was soothed when he could feel the clouds, and Derek’s burn was eased when he could feel the moon on his skin. And Lydia, Lydia just felt better when she could see the stars, reminding her there is more than just this.

“So what you guys having tonight?” Gran asks not even bothering to give them a menu.

“I am going to have a stack of the chocolate chip pancakes, an order of curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake,” Lydia says, giving Gran a smile.

“I am going to have some cheese curly fries, regular curly fries and a cake batter milkshake,” Stiles says, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“And I am going to have the steak and eggs with a vanilla milkshake, and bring more curly fries,” Derek smiles, kissing the top of Stiles head. 

“Alright, it’ll be out in just a bit okay,” Gran says, giving them a wink and she turns to head to the kitchen.

They have some small talk, Stiles bringing up his own thesis that he’ll be turning into Stanford soon. Derek talked about opening up another company in town, a place selling refurbished furniture. And Lydia didn’t talk about herself one bit, she was tired of talking about herself. That was until that bitch Mrs. Remy came up to their table and started some bullshit. Lydia was not having it.

“So this is why you turned down my lovely Claire?” She says, standing there crossing her arms, staring at Stiles with a look of disgust.

Stiles is too stunned to say anything for a minute, but before he has a chance to Lydia is speaking up. “I’m sorry, what did you just say to my friend?”

“He was queer always, wasn’t he, that’s why he would never go out with my Claire.” And this lady is actually standing her ground.

“Maybe the reason that he said no was because he was already happily in love. And trust me he is not a ‘queer.’ That word is so mean. And you want to know how I know, because we dated, that’s how. I love these two okay. And regardless about what you think about Derek, he is the best man that there ever is, or ever has been, trust me on that. He takes care of Stiles in ways that you will never be able to understand. Do you get that?

“Stiles is taken, and so happy in love. So why don’t you guy just leave him and Derek alone and let them love each other. How about that you stupid bit-.” Lydia is about to finish when Gran comes up behind Mrs. Remy with their plates.

“You, you just,” Mrs. Remy can’t seem to finish what she’s saying before she is leaving.

“Dinner is for free,” Gran says, winking at them as she sets down the first half of their dinner, going back to the kitchen to get the rest.

“You didn’t have to-” Derek starts.

“I know,” Lydia says, smiling at them.

 

 

 

_**FOUR- Liam** _

 

Liam loves his pack probably more than anything, they each meant something in him. So when someone was making fun of his family it was second nature for him to want to growl at the offending person and throw them out of the nearest window, trying to hurt them as much as possible.

‘Malia is so brash, how could anyone love her?’ Liam ended up telling her to fuck off cause Malia was the best, most compassionate, person that he has ever met and that she could suck it.

‘Lydia pregnant with that cops baby, and the sheriff letting him take his spot, stupid.’ Liam promptly told that man that he should be so lucky that Deputy Parrish would want to help his sorry ass at all.

‘Theo may be cute but there isn’t anything else going for him. I mean have you seen him, so brash and angry all the time. And what happened to his sister? Horrible.’ That guy got punched in the face, because no one could say anything about Theo, but Liam. Liam could say stuff like that about Theo, but Liam only. Liam then told him ‘Theo is lovely, and smart, and creative, and just amazing. Not a bad egg dumb ass.’ Then Liam began to walk towards Theo’s truck next to Mason’s Prius, only turning around to say, ‘And happens to be a great kisser.’

When Liam got into Theo’s car he leaned across the console and made sure the guy say him literally tongue down Theo’s mouth. Then he parted and gave a pointed look to the guy simply telling Theo, ‘Let’s go.’

And now Liam was at the diner with Theo, Mason, and Corey, where some bitch (Liam never claimed to be a gentleman) in the booth behind Mason and Corey started talking about Stiles and Derek, about them all.

“Like look at them,” the lady said, trying to discreetly (but failing) nod her head in their direction. “It’s incestuous almost, like don’t they all date each other?”

“Yeah, that Malia girl has dated Stiles and Scott and is now dating that Isaac boy, and their all still friends?” The other woman said, her heart rate picking up, the stench of anger taking up the diner.

Liam couldn’t tell if it was him or the woman. Theo sensed the change in Liam’s exterior and his chemo signals, taking Liam’s hand and placing it on the top of his thigh, trying to anchor him. “Don’t wolf out, okay,” The whispers close to Liam’s ear, kissing the skin there, then letting his tongue linger before biting his earlobe.

“I know right, and now that poor Stiles being with that Derek. You would think after leaving Malia and have Lydia tell him she didn’t want him that he would leave here. Now he works with Lydia and is watching Malia with that Isaac.”

Liam cannot believe the nerve of these people.

“And Derek so haunted, a whole dead family, then being blamed for it, then to have your only sister move to a whole different continent! Crazy,” the balls of these ladies, Liam is going to have a conniption.

Theo leans over to whisper in his ear, “Let them have it,” is all he says.

“Okay listen here lady,” Liam starts, causing both of the ladies turn to look at him. “You do not, I repeat do not, have the right to talk about them and their situation like you know them. Last time I checked, you didn’t, you don’t, and with that attitude you probably never will.

“And guess what, Stiles is the happiest I have ever seen him, do you get that. And yeah he may be with the town fuck up, but Derek was made for him, they were made for each other. I have never seen a smile on either of their faces the way that I have in the last few months. And news flash lady, we may be incestuous, but we all love each other, probably have more love in one of us then you will ever feel in your life.

“And you may think that Stiles is stupid, that he doesn’t know what he’s doing by being with Derek, but Stiles is so fucking smart. He helped create a whole software used by Apple. Apple, you stupid fucker. Stiles is the best person ever, and so is Derek, and you would be lucky to have someone like either of them in your life. Do you get that?”

The lady looks at him, mouth open in shock. Mason and Corey are chuckling and Theo has a wide smile on his lips as he pulls Liam closer to him, putting his arm around his neck. “Next time you see us take note,” Theo says, pulling Liam in by his neck kissing him full on the mouth, letting his tongue slip past Liam’s lips.

When they pull apart there’s a twenty dollar bill on the table and Mason and Corey are staring at them in awe. “Is it bad that I was turned on by that?” Mason asks.

 

 

 

_**FIVE- Isaac** _

 

Isaac was on the way into the hardware store, picking up some nails that Derek needed to finish the new baby’s room at the Hale house. They haven’t told anyone yet, but Stiles and Derek were expecting, fraternal twins. Stiles had contacted Cora and asked if she would mind being a surrogate, before he even brought it up to Derek 

Turned out to be a good thing because Cora said yes and when he ran it by Derek, Derek supposedly cried. Isaac would have liked to see that. Scott and Isaac helped prepare the way he presented it to him, with the whole dinner and music with the word baby in it and then home for some sweet love making. But apparently, even though he helped with the presentation, it was frowned upon to be there during such a personal matter. But then he ended up going back to Malia’s place and that made up for the whole thing.

But anyway, twins, and it was so close. Kira just found out that they were expecting a third, Lydia and Jordan so close to their due date, and now Derek and Stiles expecting twins. Honestly Isaac was so excited, these babies were going to be spoiled as shit. Like having an uncle like Isaac, Jordy, Li, Theo, Mason, Corey, Boyd, and Scott, Stiles and Derek were going to be lucky to even see their own children. And then aunts like Kira, Malia, Erica, and Lyds. Like the more that Isaac thinks about it the more excited he gets.

Like will they have dark hair like Der, or a light brown like Stiles? Will they have cute little hazel eyes like Der, or huge whisky brown eyes like Stiles? Will they be werewolf or human, or one of each? Will they have cute upturned noses like Stiles or little bunny teeth like Derek? The more Isaac thought about it the more excited he got.

Isaac parks the SUV and gets out, grabbing Derek’s wallet and the list that he gave him. As he walks up to the store he sees a few others inside, already giving him dirty looks, something Isaac was used to.

Isaac walks in and goes to the back, picking up nails and the proper screws Derek needed to fix that monstrosity of a crib that Peter bought them. That’s when Isaac hears the store owner and some man talking at the register.

“My wife saw Derek Hale at the store buying a swinger, like one of those things that babies go in. There’s a rumor that those two are expecting,” the man says to the cashier.

“Stiles and Derek?” He answers in disbelief.

“Yes apparently so. I mean we all knew that Lydia and Jordan were expecting, and I overheard Scott and Deaton discussing a third child, but Stiles and Derek?”

“I mean why would someone want to put a child in that situation?”

“Um excuse me?” Isaac says walking up towards the cashier. “I was going to buy these screws and nails and few other things but then I overheard you talking and it made me never want to shop here again,” Isaac says with the most dashing smile he could muster.

“And by the way, you think that Stiles and Derek aren’t fit enough to be parents then you are sorely mistaken. Last time I checked you don’t even try to make it to your little girl’s soccer game, let alone be a good father to her. Gone all the time, seeing Ms. Daisy down the street instead of going to see your daughter in the school play or her own damn soccer game.

“And let me tell you I have never seen better parents than Scott and Kira. I also have never seen anyone love anyone as much as Jordy loves Lydia, that baby will be raised with so much love. And as far as Stiles and Derek are concerned, they are perfectly capable of raising a child, probably better than you and your wife could ever do. 

“Derek and Stiles are lovely, amazing, and even more beautiful together than they ever could be apart. They will love their children, raise them to be kind and decent human beings, to be amazing. They will teach them that they cannot go and be rude to people like you have been.”

Isaac slams all of the things he was carrying onto the counter and gives the cashier a pointed look. “You can have all these back, surprisingly we won’t be needing them, at least not from you.” Isaac give him one last smile before he goes back and gets into the car.

When Isaac gets back home without any of the items on the list Derek tells him it’s okay and pulls him into a hug with a strong hand on his neck. Stiles gives him a nod of the head and a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

 

 

 

 

_**PLUS ONE- Stiles** _

 

Stiles and Derek were sitting at the diner, Stiles twiddling the engagement ring on his finger as Derek played with the fingers on his other hand. “Hey babe?” Derek asks, tugging gently at Stiles fingers 

“Yeah?”

“Cora will be here sometime next week and then she’ll give birth the following week.”

Stiles starts to think about the babies. A small Stiles or a small Derek, two of them. A boy and a girl is what Cora told them. The possibilities were endless and Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about what they were going to look like. Whether the boy was going to have a slightly upturned nose like Stiles, or strong eyebrows like Derek, IF their little girl was going to look more like Claudia Stillinski, or if she would be a spitting image of Talia Hale.

“Derek, no words can describe how excited that I am,” Stiles says, pulling on Derek’s hand.

Derek gets up and moves to sit next to Stiles, pulling him under his arm. It was comfortable there, smelled like home and felt like a breath of fresh air. Stiles loved this man, Stiles was in love with Derek Hale and was getting married to him, having babies with him.

“I know, because I am equally excited,” Derek says, kissing him on the forehead.

“Ew, gross, stop,” Erica says as she takes a seat in the booth across from them. “You guys are like so gross, do you have to infect the whole place with your love germs?”

“Yes,” Derek says plainly, dropping another kiss onto Stiles forehead. Stiles hums his approval.

Then there is a clearing of a throat from the table next to them. Stiles turns to the table finding that Mrs. Fantana and her grandkids sitting there, all staring at them like they were some kind of crazies. ‘Yeah right,’ Stiles thought with a role of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, can we do something for you?” Stiles asks.

“You do know this is a family restaurant, right?” Mrs. Fantana asks.

Seriously? Stiles was so over this bullshit. “Yes,” Stiles pauses for dramatic emphasis, “and?”

“Shouldn’t you not do that here?”

The nerve, the sheer nerve of this woman. Stiles clears his throat and levels her with a glare as Derek elbows him in the ribs. If Stiles looked at him right now he knows that Derek’s eyes would be begging him not to do this right now, to not make a scene. But this woman had the audacity to question his (perfectly normal) relationship in public.

“Do what here? Be in love with a man? Should I not express my love to my fiancé freely, as you did with yours? I love this man right here and I’ll be damned if I let someone like you tell me when or how to love my fiancé,” Stiles says.

“It’s not right.” This lady, seriously.

“It’s not right because I fell in love with someone truly amazing? It’s not right because I fell in love with someone who is six years older than me? It’s not right because I fell in love with a hermit? It’s wrong because I fell in love with Derek Hale?” Stiles takes a breath, anchoring himself to Derek. “Or is it wrong because I fell in love with a man?”

Mrs. Fantana sits there and stares at Stiles, looking at him like he had grown two heads. “What? Do you expect me not to defend my partnership just because of you sheer ignorance?” Stiles questions her and her mouth falls open. “Well you’re wrong.”

Stiles turns back to face Erica, whose smile is bright and proud. “What?” Stiles asks.

“Well I was going to go off on her ass, but you totally just fucking killed that,” she says, giving Stiles a high five.

Stiles leans his head on Derek’s shoulder, letting Erica order their food for them.

“Still excited about Cora coming?” Stiles asks, watching Erica as she checks her phone, undoubtedly sending something in the group chat about Stiles (almost) Word Star moment.

“Of course,” Derek says, rubbing Stiles knee under the table.

“Even with all this ignorance?”

“Yes,” Derek pauses and Stiles gives him time. “Yes because my sister decided to carry our babies, our babies that might look like all you, all me, or half you and half me. Yes because I know that there is a swarm of people that are going to protect us, her, and the little ones from all the hate that seems to still linger around here.

“But most of all yes because I have the most amazing fiancé, soon to be husband, that ever could live on the face of this planet. And that fiancé is the father of my children, half Hale, half Stilinski.”

“I love you,” Stiles says.

“I love you too,” Derek replies.

And Erica promptly sticks her finger down her throat to mime her gagging.

 

 

 

_**PLUS ANOTHER ONE- Derek** _

 

Derek had never been one for putting his life out there. Ever sense the fire he has found himself to be extremely private when it came to his personal life. It just seems to be increasingly so when the whole town of Beacon Hills can’t find anything better to talk about than his and Stiles relationship. And if it’s not his and Stiles relationship, then it’s their children.

Derek has also learned how to be a more patient person, had no choice ever sense Stiles came waltzing into his life. Derek has truly learned the value in waiting, the value in being able to take it one step at a time. But the closer Derek gets to town, the thinner his patience seems to become.

See the perk about living on the preserve was that there was no sound, just Stiles, the babies, and Derek. They could step outside and listen to the birds chirp and not be interrupted by the noise of cars or other people talking. But now that Derek was in town all he could hear was the talk.

He could hear the whispered ‘oh my gosh, they have children?!’ from the back of the hardware store.

He could hear the ‘they aren’t married yet and already have children’ said to the cashier three lanes over in the grocery store.

He could hear the frantic ‘don’t ever do what Stiles did’ being said to the four year old at the ice cream shop as if it was a scold.

And it was fine, it was fine that he could hear it. It was all fine until it wasn’t.

Him and Stiles decided that maybe, just maybe, it would be okay for them to go out to the grocery store alone, leaving Uncle Isaac and Uncle Scott back at home with the babies. They both needed some much deserved alone time; Stiles was about to fall over from sleep exhaustion, and Derek ad eye bags so deep that Erica made him wear concealer.

So they go to the store, being parents while also having full time jobs was hard. Stiles was still working out some kinks in the software he sold to Apple and Derek was managing his own business. So when they couldn’t go to work, they brought it home with them. Between the screams of two newborn infants and trying to sort out income versus outcome was fucking hard. All they needed was a break, just fifteen minute.

“You would think that you two would be home with your newborns, no?” Mrs. Westbay says from behind them in the checkout line.

Fuck. You would think that this town would be willing to give Stiles and Derek a break, but no, the shit just keeps getting thrown at them in one way or another. “I-” Stiles starts to say, but Derek cuts him off with a hang on the back of his neck, tugging him closer to Derek.

“You know what? I am about tired of all of you assholes, talking about what Stiles and I should do as though you did it better. I’ll have you know that, yes, our babies are doing fine, healthy as ever, thank you for so kindly asking. Yes, Stiles and I are tired as shit, but we have two beautiful babies, so that’s okay.

“And fuck, if we needed some damn alone time, let us have it in peace okay? We don’t even get to have sex like we normally did before the twins, so going to the grocery store is our only getaway. So you can just shut the fuck up and leave us the hell alone, okay? Thank you,” Derek finishes, turning around, handing two twenties to the cashier and heading out the door, not even bother to gather his change.

Derek deposits Stiles in the passenger seat and the bags in the back, returning the buggy before careful sliding into the driver’s seat. Derek rest his head back for a few moments before he hears Stiles snicker.

Derek opens one eyelid to glance at his beautiful fiancé. “What?” Derek asks.

“You just told that lady all about our sex life,” Stiles says snickering again.

“I don’t fucking care, they all can fucking know,” Derek says, sighing as he rubs his hands against his face.

Stiles reaches across the console and grabs Derek’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the skin. “I totally don’t care, actually thought it was kind of hot,” Stiles breathes against the insides of Derek’s wrist, making his blood go hot. “That totally earned you some shower head.”

“Deal,” Derek agrees as he starts the car and pulls out the parking lot heading back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave constructive criticism or kudos :) find me on tumblr septsaph 
> 
> I like to think that they names the girl after Stiles mom and the boy after Derek’s dad. Lydia would name her kid after Allison, duh. And the third McCall-Yukimura would be something like Adrian, idk, just what I think. I also liked the idea of Isaac and Malia, I think that they would fit really well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
